Elizabeth Sage Thorn
by HogwartsPrankster
Summary: i was once a happy little girl full of love and life. then they were killed. they were all killed. years later i was alone and broken. i was approched by a man with a long grey beard. he told me about a place that would make me happy. i didnt belive him. but i had no choice but to follow him. my name is elizabeth sage thorn and this is my story. this is my first ever fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, im Tara and this is my fanfiction, so id love to hear all your thougts on it!**

Chapter 1

My name is Elizabeth Sage Thorne and this is my story.

It all started 7 years ago. I was 8 years old and at a picnic with my family. We were all having a great time until my cousin Emily suggested we play hide and seek. I always win hide and seek. As Emily started to count to ten I quickly scaled a tree and studied everyone though the branches. Perfect. I could see them but they could not see me. I closed my eyes and waited. Knowing my family I'd be up here for a long time. After about 10 minutes I heard shouting. "DIE YOU MUGGLE FILTH! AVADA KEDAVRA! "I wonder what that means" I think to myself "I shouldn't go down there they are just trying to trick me, they always do stuff like that" again I heard screaming "AAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" "No" I think to myself "it's not real".

After another hour of complete silence I decide to descend from the tree. We will probably be leaving soon and they probably have already given up on looking for me. I climbed down the tree ready to announce that I had won but instead screamed in horror to the fact that my families were all laying dead in front of me. "NO NO IT'S NOT REAL! WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! WAKE UP PLEASE! MOM! DAD! EMILY! AVA! AUNTIE MEAGHAN! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I screamed and cried until the police arrived.

A few hours later found me in a questioning room at the police station holding a cup of hot coco. Crying so much I didn't even notice as the police people entered the room. They sat down around me and asked me my name and my age. Sniffling a little bit I replied "my name is Elizabeth Sage Thorne and I'm 8 years old" "well Elizabeth we are just going to ask you a few questions all right?" said a pretty police woman with black hair and grey eyes. She had a British accent. "I'm Dorea Potter" said the lady again "and this is my husband Charles Potter" she said pointing at a man with black hair and blue eyes. "Are you ready to start the questions?" asked Charles. I nodded a yes. "Okay. What do you remember happening today?" he asked again. I took a sip of hot coco and replied "today my mom, dad, aunt, cousins and I went to our annual family picnic in the meadow near our house. We do this every year on July first as a Canada day celebration. My cousin Emily suggested we play hid and seek. My cousin Ava and I agreed and Emily started to count to ten. I climbed a tree and hid. Since Emily can't climb I knew I would win. After ten minute I heard people shouting. I thought my cousins were just trying to trick me into coming down. The shouting people said stuff like "muggle, and abrakedabra" I stayed in the tree. After an hour I knew that they had given up looking for me so I climbed down the tree and found my family dead" "please Mr. and Mrs. Potter my family can't be dead" I said through tears. "Please" and I broke down sobbing on the floor. "shh its ok. Darling it's ok. Your family is dead but I'm going to bring you somewhere safe ok" I could only nod my head. "Ok let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"ELIZABETH SAGE THORN! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" my eyes snapped open "oh great. The suns not even up and I'm already in trouble" I think aloud. As I trudge down the stairs I can't help but think of the day 7 years ago when my family was murdered. The police people told me this place would be safe here. They dropped me off at this adoption home 7 years ago and I've been put to work ever since. I'm 15 now and the oldest girl here. Kids get adopted every day, but I know I will never be one of those kids. Parents want sweet little 6 year olds not kids like me. Who would adopt a head strong, stubborn short tempered 15 year old. As I reach the bottom step I see what the yelling is about. The director of the "helping house adoption center" (stupid name for a hell house) Madame Heartlove (what kind I name is that) is standing in the middle of the foyer with her arms crossed and looking at me with a devilish sneer. I can't help but notice that she is bald. I'm trying my best to hold in my laugh because she looked awful! Much worse than before! "I KNOW YOU DID THIS ELIZABETH!" she screamed at me. "I didn't do anything _Madame_" I said in a innocent sweet voice. Things like this always happen to me. I think about it and then it happens. Two days ago I thought it would be funny to see her bald and here she is as bad as her little pet rat I almost drowned last week. "YOU SHALL SERVE YOUR PUNISHMENT AND EXTRA FOR TALKING BACK!" she yelled at me again. I heard some of the girls snickering behind me. It's always me who gets in trouble.

As I enter the punishment room I can't help but shudder. I'm in this room far too often and I have the scars and bruises to prove it. As I sit down in the whipping chair I close my eyes and prepare for pain. I will not cry and I will not scream. I don't want to scare the little girls up stairs. I will stay strong. I will prove to Madame that I'm not a little girl anymore. As she raises the whip I prepare myself for the pain. As the whip slices my back it takes all I have not to scream. It takes all I have not to beg her to stop. She raises the whip again and again until I fall unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up and look at the clock on the wall. Its 2am everyone is asleep. I have to escape from here. As I get up I feel searing pain in my back. The whip wounds that have just begun to heal reopen. I push the pain to the back of my mind and walk slowly and stealthily into the kitchen. A grab all the food I can fit into my small bag and walk out of the adoption center. I don't know where I'm going but anywhere is better than this hell house. After walking for about 2 hours I hear something. I crouch down behind a tree and listen. "Now boys to gain the mark you must first torture and kill a muggle, is this clear?" said the first voice "yes" chanted three voices in reply. "Muggle I know that word. That was the word that the murders called my family that day!" I think to myself "the murders are just around the corner from me, I can't let them see me." After about 15 minutes of silence I stand up slowly and look around the corner. After I decide it's safe I slowly turn the corner and I'm suddenly face to face with 3 boys around my age. One boy has long black hair and gray eyes. The next boy has greasy black hair and black eyes. And the last boy has blonde hair and gray eyes. I gulp and slowly back away into a wall. "shit" I think I'm trapped and I'm going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" asks the blond boy "aren't you a pretty little muggle" "who are you?" I ask bravely. "Well considering the things that we will soon be doing together I believe an introduction is only fair, I'm Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy" the blonde said in a voice he hoped was seductive "and this is Regulas Black and Severus Snape" he pointed to the boys on his left and his right "and you are?" he asked me. "None of you business, now leave me alone" I replied fiercely "oh no, no, no pretty one we are going to have some fun" said the blonde. He grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall as he came closer I could smell his awful breath. Then the greasy haired boy said "now, now Lucius you know better than to play with your food" "come on Severus I'm just having a bit of fun" said the blonde. He ripped of my shirt and I began to panic. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and ran. He screamed in fury and chased after me. "CRUCIO!" shouted the black-haired boy. And I screamed. This is the worst pain imaginable. Worse than the whips, multiplied by 100. It felt like hot daggers were continuously being plunged into my body. And then I fell unconscious


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up I saw two familiar faces. It was the two liars who dropped me off at the hell house. Telling me I would be safe. I stared at them venomously. They looked at me in confusion. I don't think they recognize me. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter we meet again" I spat out. "I'm sorry miss do we know you? Asked Mr. Potter. "Yes" I replied. "Well do you care to enlighten us?" Mrs. Potter asked "no" I replied. "well we can't help you unless we know your name" said Mr. Potter. "HELP ME? YOU WANT TO HELP ME? OH THAT'S RICH! CONSIDERING YOU TWO ARE THE REASON IVE BEEN WHIPPED AND BEATED AND ALMOST RAPED TONIGHT AND NOW YOU WANT TO HELP ME! YOU TWO SENT ME TO THAT HELL HOLE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. "I AM ELIZABETH SAGE THORN AND THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I stormed out of the room and didn't catch the look of recognition on either of their faces.

I slammed the door behind me and noticed that I had walked in on a meeting of sorts. Everyone looked at me in surprise. An old man with a beard stood up smiling at me and started to walk towards me. I backed away. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss. Thorn. I am albus Dumbledore." Said the long bearded man. "How do you know my name?" I asked venomously. "Now that my dear is quite a long story, why don't you sit down so I can explain?" Dumbledore asked. "No, I'd rather stand" I replied "come now dear we are not going to hurt you" said Dumbledore "that's what they said" I told him pointing to the potters "and look what happened. I was whipped and beaten when they promised I would be safe, they promised I wouldn't get hurt." They all stared at me with pity written across their faces. "Whipped and beaten? Oh my dear I'm so sorry" Mrs. Potter said "we never meant to hurt you we only wanted to help. "Yeah well you didn't do a good job at helping did you?" I replied with a snort.

The old man then said "Okay my dear you can stand but at least listen" "fine ill listen." I said. "You, my dear are a witch." Said Dumbledore and I started to laugh. "Me, a witch? Hahahaha you must be mad! Don't tell me I have magical powers, and can fly a broom now to! Your all crazy!" I said laughing. "Yes my dear. You are a witch and you do have powers, and you can fly a broom" he said seriously. "You're seriously going along with this?" I asked "Mrs. Thorn, have you ever been able to do strange things when you where particularly sad, or angry?" "Yes?" I replied thinking about baldness. Is it possible I did that? "Mrs. Thorn you are a witch and and will be a quite powerful one once your trained up a bit more, you are excepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, do you accept?" asked Dumbledore." "sure, but if this kills me ill haught your dreams."I said. And Dumbledore replied "great! Here is your letter; you shall live at Hogwarts until term begins, goodbye" and he waved goodbye to the room of people. He then grabbed my arm and I felt an odd pulling feeling in my navel and we landed, I then promptly fell over. When I stood up I couldn't help but stare at the huge amazing castle in front of me.

*1 week later*

I was exploring the castle (again) and I can't believe how amazing it is here! There are so many passages and rooms, and the stairways move! I even found a passage to a village nearby! In the village there are tons of shops full of sweets and pranking materials. I think being a witch is going to be pretty fun!

After exploring the village Dumbledore found me in the library. "Miss. Thorn, I believe it would be best for you and I to apperate over to kings cross station. I would like to see you to the train so you can have the full Hogwarts experience. Also I would like to add that Mr. malfoy, Mr. black, and Mr. snape all do attend Hogwarts but there is no need to worry as 1. There memories have been completely wiped of that night and they have no idea who you are and 2. Hogwarts is the safest place on earth". I paled at the thought of seeing them again. But they don't know me so hopefully it will be ok. "Alright sir" I said with a fake smile "let's get going to you kings cross! Oh sir?" "yes" "wont I stand out a lot seeing as I am Canadian not British, I'm not a first year, and I'm not sorted?" I ask worriedly "oh my dear of course you'll stand out! Everyone will want to know the mysterious new girl. As for the sorting you will be sorted after the first years. You can wait outside the great hall and when I call your name you can make a grand entrance! Are you alright with that?" "Yes sir" "great well here we are, kings cross station, go find a compartment and make yourself comfortable." "alright bye".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sirius P.O.V

As James and I were walking towards the train I saw a familiar tall sandy haired boy "oy Mooney" I called out "Padfoot, Prongs! He yelled back making his way over to us, sure we saw him at diagon alley 3 days ago but I'm still excited about all us marauders getting back together for another year of mischief. "Mate, how've you been?" James asked remus "James I saw you two 3 days ago! Not much has changed except Dumbledore sent me a letter telling me about a new girl joining 6th year with us, she's yet to be sorted, but Dumbledore thinks we will all like her." Said remus. oh a new girl i thought to myself, i wonder if shes hot.

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I walk down the train and find an empty compartment near the back of the train. The wall are full of markings like "Prongs 3 Evens" and "Padfoot rules". I can't help but wonder if all British people have weird names. Anyways Dumbledore said it would be along ride so I make myself comfortable to take a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sirius P.O.V

The boys and I are all laughing as we step onto the train. It's good to be back with my boys again after such an awful summer. I'm thinking about how awful my family is as we walk into our usual compartment, and there is a girl sitting there.

"Oh this must be the new girl, she is really pretty" I think to myself. "Let's wake her up" I say aloud. "padfoot I don't think that's a good idea" remus said in a warning tone "she doesn't look like the type of person that would appreciate being woken up" I guess he was right. She was dressed in a white tank top with a black skull on it and long dank wash skinny jeans. She also had on a black leather motorcycle jacket and black combat boots with lots of buckles. Her hair was dark brown and choppy which made her look dangerous but her porcelain white skins made her look vulnerable. He decided to go for it. "Relax remus, she not going to hurt me! And anyways, who wouldn't want to be woken up and only seeing my beautiful face?" I crouch down in front of her and put my hand on her knee, opening my mouth to say something when she spring up and punches me straight in the jaw. "BLOODY HELL! I THINK YOU BROKE IT!" I shouted at her I look straight at her and noticed her blue eyes flaming in fury "THEN WHY WOULD YOU GO AND FUCKING TRY TO WAKE ME UP! GET OUT" she yells back at us and we all run out of that room.


End file.
